The future of everything
by greysgreys
Summary: AU- It's been roughly 20 years since the Season 8 finale and for the fresh faced interns of Seattle Grace has everything turned out the way they expected? Now raising children and juggling their careers the real question is how much do these children resemble their parents! Will they follow their footsteps into surgery or is trying to graduate high school already a trial enough?
1. Chapter 1

So, I read a lot, but only now opened an account, so I could try and write things. English isn't my first language, so there will be a few mistakes, I do the best that I can. Now, I know it's been done a lot of times before, but I had this idea and I wanted to give it a try.

A few things: Lexie and Mark never died, Callie and Arizona worked things out. April and Jackson got back to each other.

I don't own Grey's anatomy. I do own most of the kids expect: Zola Shepherd, Sofia Robin Torres Sloan, Bailey Shepherd and Ethan Hunt.

* * *

**11 pm. - Joe's bar - Angela Sloan POV**

"I still don't understand how after all of those years Joe's still working here." Angela Sloan said and sat down at one of the tables near to her friends. The blond girl ordered scotch, and she was planning to drink a whole lot of it, since tomorrow was one of the biggest day of her life. Sure, she prepared for this day her whole life too, but she felt more scared than ever. Her mother, Lexie Grey-Sloan, kept telling her she will be fine, but Angela definitely didn't feel this way.

"Mom said that she was here for the first time before her first day as an intern," Sienna Shepherd, Angela's cousin said. She was the golden famous new intern of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. Angela and Sienna had been best friends since they were born, and now they were starting together their first year as surgeons. It was rare that children of both surgeons will want to be something else in Seattle, but it happened a few times. Along with these too, there are also Seth Avery, the son of Jackson Avery and April Kepner, Timothy Torres Robbins, the son of Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins, and Jacob Karev, the son of Alex Karev and Jo Wilson.

Angela looked at Sienna, that looked at Jacob. They were both trying to avoid each other because they two were dating since high school, but broke up two months ago. They decided to keep on a good relationship because they knew each other for so long and they had the same friends. Angela tried not to laugh at her cousin, but it didn't really worked out. All of her friends were looking at her oddly. "It's nothing." she told them and they all signed.

Angela knew the hospital, it was like her home. She used to make homework in her father's office, and to sneak into the gallery of her uncle Derek because those were the most interesting surgeons, but she was never expecting to feel that way. Nervous. She used to love that place. Not it felt like a horror show.

She went outside of the bar, wanting to to a few moments to herself. She didn't want everyone to see her like that. She was different than Sienna, like she thought. Sienna was maybe at her same age, but Angela felt like Sienna is more stronger than her. She walked out of the bar and leaned at one of the walls.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice calling her. It was Ethan Hunt, he was the adoptive son of Owen Hunt, but in some way, not that it was written in anywhere, Cristina Yang-Hunt was with mother too. They weren't too close, their parents were more close than they were, and he was a cardio attending at the hospital, but she felt like she had to say something, unless he will think she was weird.

"Yes, I'm totally fine, great." she smiled to him a fake smile and looked at him. He wasn't one of the friends of her friends, expect from Sienna, who was a good friend of him because of their moms, but he was older than her. Much more older than her, and still he looked very handsome.

"Doesn't look like it." he said to her and she moved her hands in her long hair. She was insecure, all of the time, and she knew it. She felt fat, while she was skinny, she felt ugly when a boy told her she was pretty.

"I'm okay, really," she said and tried to look like she is cool.

"You're starting your first day as an intern tomorrow, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well good luck," he said and before walking to the bar he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He moved his mouth near to her ear and whispered "keep it, it's look better on you anyway."

* * *

**6 am. - Sienna's apartment - Sienna Shepherd POV**

Sienna woke up in her bed, like usually. She had a headache and hangover from last night, and she didn't remember to beginning of it, only the end. She opened her eyes when she remembered the end of the night, turning around to see Jacob Karev, sleeping naked next to her. "Shit!" she stammered to herself and found her robe. "Jacob!: she said to him and rolled her eyes. "Jacob you have to wake up." the boy didn't even flinch. She walked to the bath room, took a towel and she wet it then she got back and threw it on Jacob's back.

Jacob turned around quickly and angrily. "Sienna! Did you have to do it?" he asked her and she smiled a big smile.

"Yes I did." she said to him and started getting dress. "We'll be late if we won't leave now." she said

"So we are not going to talk about last night?" he asked her and she stopped dressing up for a moment and looked at him.

"No." she said and got back to getting ready. "Listen, there is nothing to talk about, it was a stupid mistake, we were drunk and excited and it won't happen again." she said to him, all ready to go.

"So we're pretending it never happened?" he asked her.

"You're a one smart boy." she said "are you gonna get dressed or not?" she asked him as she noticed he was still in bed. God, she missed him. She couldn't even tell him how she missed him. It was over between them. She needed to hate him, but she couldn't. He cheated on her while she was in med school, and he didn't even tell her while he was sober. She looked at the window and saw rain, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

_Flashback_

_Sienna walked in the school. It was two weeks to the prom and she felt happy then ever. Expect one thing, a lot of boys asked her to go to prom, but she turned them all down. She wanted that one guy, that she had no chance with. She wasn't a romantic girl like her father, she had a troubles to open up like her mother. _

_She saw Jacob Karev, one of her best friends walking to her way. "Hey girl." he smiled to her. _

_"Hey Jake, what's up?" she asked him and he grabbed her hand._

_"Come one, I need to show you something." he took her hand and dragged her to the roof of the school._

_"Jake, are you nuts? What if we will get caught?" even though she said it, she smiled at him and his craziness. _

_"We won't." he said to her and they both looked up at the sky when the rain started, he took her hands again and looked at her. "You're beautiful." he said to her and Sienna smirked "A-And I-I love you." he smiled at her as she bit her lower lip, and after a second she smiled at him too. _

_"I love you so much." she said, and he moved his hands to her waist and kissed her hard on the lips. Sienna felt his lips on hers and it was hard for her not to smile to the kiss. She moved her hands to his big and strong shoulders. It was finally it, she thought. _

As Sienna wanted to say something, she heard the door of the room opened, and in the door, stood the one and only, Derek Bailey Shepherd, her big brother. He looked at her, and then at Jacob. "Oh, god, that's so gross." he said and turned his fact to them. "All I wanted was to say good luck to my little sister for her first day as a surgeon, and I find one of my best friends naked in her bad. Just so you know Jake, I have a need inside myself to punch you." Bailey joked and sienna looked at him with angry face.

Jacob looked at Sienna with a look that said 'what the hell are we gonna do now?' and she gave him the same look, but instead of doing nothing she went to her big brother. "Bailey, I'll see you in the hospital." she said to him.

"You don't want me to give you a ride? I came until here, you know, I have a pregnant girlfriend at home." he said, and it was true. Bailey was dating Kate Avery for two years, and they just found out she was pregnant. Their parents didn't took it so well, but they had no choice.

"Bay, please!" she asked him and he laughed.

"I'm joking sis, I'll see you at work." he said to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye bro." he said to Jacob that buried his face in the pillow from embarrassment.

"I hope you're happy." sienna told him.

"How the hell it is my fault?"

* * *

**7 pm. - Seattle Grace Mercy West - No one POV**

Angela Sloan, Sienna Shepherd, Jacob Karev, Seth Avery and Timothy Torres Robbins were all in the hospital with the other interns. They had more knowledge about the hospital, so they felt a little bit relieved.

As Meredith Grey walked down next to the nurse station she saw her daughter with her friends and smiled to her, but she didn't walk any closer. She didn't want anyone to think things that they shouldn't. She was her boss in the hospital, not her mother. And she was proud of her. She was proud of all of her children. Zola, who now was at a road trip with her best friend Sofia Robin Torres Sloan. And Bailey, who was now a fifth year resident and chief resident.

She walked to all of the interns. "Follow me." she said to them and started walking to OR1. "Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today..." she said before opening the door of the OR. "you are the doctors." she smiled at the faces of the interns, who looked shocked. " The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. " she stopped for a moment and looked at the few faces she knew. She saw, along her daughter, her niece, and the children of her friends. "Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you ."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you understood everything. If not, ask me. Hope you all like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the people who read the story and followed or reviewed! Means a lot to me! Anyway, I just wanted to say that this story will be more focus on Angela and Ethan, and Sienna and Jacob. I also want to give Timothy a love inters, but I don't know if I like it yet, so if you won't like it, I'll cut it off now, just tell me.**

**Again, I don't own any of Grey's anatomy, only a few children in here. If I did, Lexie and Mark were never dead and they would leave Seattle to a happy and better place. **

* * *

**25/11/2033 - 8 am. - Seattle Grace Mercy West - Angela Sloan POV**

Angela walked in the hospital's halls alone. She was so focus on the CT she needed to show Dr. Karev that she didn't even notice the guy that was running into her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she said to the guy and then she saw him. It was Ethan Hunt.

"And we meet again." he smiled at her. In that moment she realized what her aunt Meredith talked about the Mcdreamy smile. "That's okay, I like running into you." he said and looked at the CT that was in her hand. "Bowel obstruction." he said and she nodded.

"A bad one, actually. This patient is this sweet little kid, and he suffer so much." she said to him and he looked at her with compassion.

"The first patients are the hardest, you know. It will always be hard for you to see someone else suffer without having a way to help, and you'll never get used to that." he said.

She laughed a little bit. "Thanks, you made my day much more better."

"You didn't let me finish." he laughed as well. "But it gets better. When you know you can fix someone." he said.

"Thanks," she said "for real this time." she grinned and then started to walk away.

"Hey Angela?" he called her and she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I'll see you around." she smiled at him and ran to Alex Karev.

"Hey uncle Alex." she said to him and he smiled at her.

"Hello Ang- Doctor Grey Sloan, and you should call me Doctor Karev, so people won't think you're getting special treatment." he warned her and she nodded. That was the last thing she wanted.

"I have a CT for you," she said to him and gave him the scans.

"Bowel obstruction," he said and she nodded again. "Can you please order an OR and find me a resident?" he asked her and she was already in her way to the board.

* * *

**25/11/2033 - 2 pm. - The cafeteria - Jacob Karev POV **

Jacob saw a lot of people in the cafeteria, and then he reached for the one place he only knew his friends. He sat down next to Angela Sloan and Timothy Torres Robbins.

"So it's been only one day and Cristina Yang already hates me. She is calling me Evil Spawn junior." he said and they all laugh.

"You're lucky, Cristina Yang is nothing compare to this stupid patient that I have," Timothy said "She is drinking an apple juice from her nose." he said and they all made a eww sounds. Sienna faked like she puked.

"Did you hear about the new VIP patient?" I asked and they all looked with confused faces over me. "C'mon, if you wanna hear some good stories you gotta hit on the nurses." he said and Sienna rolled her eyes "Don't worry girls, I heard nurse Ivy is into girls too." he continued while Seth and Timothy laughed and Angela rolled her eyes at Jacob too.

"Who is it?" Sienna asked impatient, as always. Jacob thought.

"I have no idea, all I know is that almost all of the departments are working on it expect from Peds." he said and they all looked disappointment.

"That's pretty much nothing." Seth said and they all agreed.

"A second ago you didn't even know there was a VIP patient!" Jacob said.

"And if we didn't know by now, we wouldn't be so interesting." Sienna smiled her devilish smile.

"Interns," Jacob saw Meredith Grey-Shepherd walking into their way. He looked at Sienna, who looked like she wanted to kill herself. Meredith, who was his closet and coolest aunt, didn't talk to Jacob for two months, since she heard what happened between him and her daughter. "As you know, every year, the most promising intern will be scrub in in a appendectomy," Seth suddenly sat straight on the chair and Sienna looked at her mother with her eyes wide open "Karev," she said and put her hand on his shoulder "You're scrubbing in." she said to him and then left the room.

"Congrats." "Good luck man." Congratulation." was all her heard from people who came and shook his hand, maybe gave him a hug. He saw Sienna giving him a tiny smile, and then walking out of the cafeteria. He had no more chances with her, and they both knew it.

* * *

**25/11/2033 - 4 pm. - Derek Shepherd's office - Derek Shepherd POV**

Derek sat near to his desk. He was happy. Really happy. His life were perfect. He got everything he wanted to. He has a wife, who he love more than anything in the world. He have four children, two of them are surgeons. He was happy.

"You're looking all thoughtful." his thoughts were cut off from his wife who walked into his office.

"I was just thinking how beautiful my wife is." he said to her and she laughed a little bit, she closed the door behind hi, and came to sat on his lap. Derek wrapped his hands around her arms and kissed her nose a little bit. He looked at her in concern. "Meredith? Everything okay?" he asked her.

She nodded at him after a few longs seconds. "I think I kinda.. did something wrong." she said to him.

"Oh, Meredith, what did you do now?" he said to her and she laughed a bit.

"So, remember the intern appy intern?" she asked him and now he nodded at her.

"You didn't pick Sienna, right? It would make the wrong impression." he asked her. "Plus, the appy intern fail every year."

"No... I picked Jacob." she told him.

"Jacob? Jacob Karev?" he asked her.

"Yes." she looked at him all guilty.

"Meredith!" Derek said. "Sienna should get over him all by herself." he said.

"I know, but still, it's for my daughter." she said to him and he smiled. "What?"she asked him.

"You're hot when you're overprotective." he grinned and she laughed, then kissed him on the lips for a long time, he kissed her back and moved his mouth to her neck, trailing kisses over her jaw line.

"We should stop while we can." she said to him.

"I don't want to." he said to her.

"Derek, anyone can just come in here." she moaned as he shut her down with long and deep kiss.

"Ahem." they both heard someone opening the door and Meredith jumped from Derek's lap. "Do you want to scar me for life?" they heard the voice of their son, Bailey calling them.

"Sorry Bay." Meredith smirked and Derek tried not to laugh. Bailey walked into the office and sat down on one of the seats just as Sienna Shepherd walked into the office too.

"Is this a family meeting?" Bailey laughed and they all looked at them "Oh this is a funny one, do you know with who I caught Sienna today? Like mother like daughter, ha Mom?" he said and Sienna gave him angry face.

"Shut up Bailey!" she said to him and looked at her parents. "Are you doing something for thanksgiving? Because Angela is thinking of having a dinner?" she asked them.

"We don't know yet."Meredith said to her.

"Then let me know." Sienna rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

"What's going on with her?" Derek asked.

"Who knows?"


End file.
